


Pre-WWII

by I_Love_Sherlock



Series: Complicated Relationships [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Sherlock/pseuds/I_Love_Sherlock





	Pre-WWII

Date: October 15, 1928.

 

Bucky was in a terrible condition, he was pregnant with the child of his best friend (soon to be enemy) and he was due to start training for the military as an Omega with no Alpha and would be outcasted for being an Omega slut (unbonded pregnant Omega). Steve (an Alpha) wanted to be in the army (that’s where Bucky was) but couldn’t because he was shrimpy and prone to illness.

 

Date: May 30, 1929.

 

Bucky was in pure agony. He was in labor and nobody would help him, so he gave birth to his (Alpha) daughter in the woods. He was granted permanent leave from the military and permission to keep his uniform.

 

Date: January 15, 1942.

 

A horrible accident has transpired. James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes and his 14 year old daughter of the same name fell from a freight-train at an immense height above the ground. Both suffered the loss of their left arms, multiple broken bones, and severe blood-loss.


End file.
